On my Father's Wings
by Cimorene-Kitty
Summary: This is a little song fic about Gohan and his feelings right after he defeated Cell, I this story has been waiting to go up for a while, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!


****

On my Father's Wings

Gohan's POV

By: Cimorene

I guess there is a point of no return in someone's existence. I would have never guessed I would have found it at such a young age. But at eleven, I was thrown into a situation that I had to overcome. The whole world depended on me, a child. A mere child to protect the world. 

The people I cared most about were at stake: my father, Krillin, Piccolo, my mother, Bulma, Baby Trunks, and everyone else. I couldn't let them down. I just couldn't. But all I ever knew was lost at that moment, the moment I lost control. I knew I had to defeat Cell and I so wanted to but a voice in my head was saying why kill him fast when you can prove how strong you are? 

Then I became too cocky, too arrogant. It was my fault…all my fault…that my father sacrificed his life for Earth; and more directly for me. How could I let this happen? He believed in me and I had failed him. I had failed my father, the one who put his life on the line so many times for me. I began to foolishly hate him and what I did to him. I even hated myself for allowing him to do that. But hating never helped anyone. My tears flowed so freely as I looked down at the barren earth.

~*~

If you were with me now

I'd find myself in you

If you were with me now

You're the only one who knew

All the things we planned to do

~*~

How could he just leave me? I needed him! I needed him more than I ever thought possible. When Dende had told us that we wouldn't be able to restore life to anyone who has previously been so on Earth, my father looked so cocky and so convincingly unafraid of that consequence. I foolishly believed he wouldn't leave me. I lived without him for a year or so twice in my life and it was hard then. But now…he wasn't coming back…

~*~

I want to live my life

The way you said I would

With courage as my light

Fighting for what's right

Like you made me believe I could

~*~

Yet, even as my head hung low and part of my heart was gone once again, I felt he was always watching, from so far away. It didn't make me feel any better. He was gone because of my arrogance. As Krillin walked over to me, with Android 18 in his arms, I knew it was finished. We were preparing to go home. Then out of nowhere came that evil laugh once more and somehow that vile creature named Cell had survived what my father had not. He then took advantage of our surprise and killed Trunks. I had to do something…

~*~

And I will fly on my father's wings

To places I have never been 

There is so much I've never seen

And I can feel his heartbeat still

And I will do great things 

On my father's wings

~*~

I may have been many places in the universe, I have never really seen the world. I've seen Namek, but never seen much more on Earth then Master Roshi's Island and South City, and so places with vast amounts of rocks and snow but never places close by. I have never been anywhere where I feel that people aren't sizing me up because I might be strange. I had to fight because if I didn't then Cell would win and I would never get to see those things, never be able to find that place…

~*~

This world I'll never see

My dreams that just won't be

This horse's stride with one day's ride

Will have covered more distance than me

~*~

I will always be thankful to have a father like him, so supportive and so strong. But now it seems that he isn't there…he isn't a part of me anymore, and it scares me. I wanted him to be around forever, especially after he was gone for a short time, compared with the eternity that I had expected. 

Seeing my mother afterward showed me that I had to be strong for her and for the entire planet, because if I became weak and feeling sorry for myself, then surely the whole planet was doomed. My mother was crushed by the news about my father and she looked horrified. I didn't know why but I could probably guess. She was probably mad because he wanted me to fight and she totally hates it when I do.

~*~

And I would fly on my father's wings 

To places I have never been 

There is so much I've never seen 

And I can feel, his heart beat still 

And I will do great things 

On my father's wings 

~*~

And suddenly I knew he was there, in my heart and in my mind, he would be there not only because he helped me through the most difficult thing I have ever done, but because in a way…I am him and he is me. And this was one truth that I would always know.

~*~

Someday, 

With his spirit to guide me 

And his memory beside me 

I will be free 

To fly on my Father's wings 

To places I have never been 

There is so much I've never seen 

And I can feel his heart beat still 

And I will do great things, 

On my father's wings 

On my father's wings

~*~

Author's Note: This is a cutesy little story I thought up a while back and just finished. I know, I know…this is a song about a girl, but it worked. And I love Quest For Camelot…and I thought it was a perfect song for this part, the end of the cell saga…Please Read and Review!!!!!! I plan to do a sequel to my Leena story and post up a Orlha/Norris fic for Chrono Cross and try and work on my original story, just in case anyone wanted to know.

Until Next Time,

Cimorene


End file.
